


The Lady and The Butler

by BastetGoddess



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Butlers, Cheating, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Healing, Heartbreak, Infertility, Infidelity, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage of Convenience, Miscarriage, Tenderness, True Love, bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetGoddess/pseuds/BastetGoddess
Summary: Elizabeth Holloway, a woman with a love for archaeology, lives with her husband Charles in Yorkshire 1911. The passing of their butler has made them search for a replacement. David Anderson, the illegitimate son of Peter Weyland, has committed his life to hospitality. He takes the job. But neither he nor Elizabeth were expecting to have a bond grow between them. What will happen? AU





	1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

 

**FYI I am a little ignorant of how things were in the United Kingdom during these times, so if I’m ever historically inaccurate, PLEASE feel free to tell me and I’ll make the changes immediately.**

 

**First Impressions**

 

April 5th, 1911

It was late morning on a Wednesday in Northern Yorkshire. A man and his wife waited expectantly in the main parlor of the manor. The man was named Charles Holloway. A tobacco tycoon who owned two factories, one in London and another in Manchester. Viribus was the name of the brand. He’d inherited the business after his father’s passing, at the time with only the factory in Manchester. He’d spread his father’s legacy to London just two years after his passing, increasing his wealth.

Beside him is his wife Elizabeth Holloway. The oldest daughter of a high class family from East Riding. The marriage was an arranged affair between the two families. Both of their parents approving the match while upon first meeting, believing that it would bring good futures for them both.

Elizabeth had a fascination with archeology and medicine. Each were a subject she studied while attending university in London. But once the engagement became official, her family insisted that would be within her best interest to leave her education behind. Not needing one due to the wealth of her future husband. Though reluctant, she ultimately agreed.

Charles and Elizabeth weren’t exactly a match made in heaven, but they were fond of each other. Elizabeth appeared to have her nose permanently stuck in a book, but she was beautiful and well bred. Charles was very handsome and charming, but enjoyed a good drink here and again. They however both seemed to be satisfied with their arrangement. Until recently.

Their beloved butler Andrew, who had served the Holloways since Charles was a boy, had passed away three weeks prior. Stroke. This left the members of the household, including all of the staff, in a state of sadness. Everyone knew Andrew. A kind and caring man who never faltered in his duties. Not once. He would be dearly missed. But life goes on.

Which is what brings us here to this day. The Holloways had put in a request for a new head butler in theperiodical, and just recently had they received a response. He was set to arrive today for an interview.

Charles kept pacing between the window and the couch while Elizabeth sat on the love seat, a book on medicine sitting open in her lap.

She looked at husband with humor, “Charlie, you’ll wear a hole in the floor. Why don’t you have a seat?”

Charles sighed in response as he made one more go to the window, “What could be taking so long?”

“The letter said he would be coming from Harrogate, didn’t he?” She asked.

He picked up said letter from the side table and glanced at it briefly. He put it down and took a seat on the couch. “So it does.”

His wife giggled. “You worry to much, my love.”

Before he could reply, the sound of a doorbell had him jump to his feet. He straightened his suit vest and cleared his throat, “Betty!”

A young maid came into the parlor and curtsied. “Yes, Sir?”

Charles waved his hand. “Answer the door.”

She curtsied again. “Right away, Sir.” She fluttered away and did as he requested.

Elizabeth stood up and took her place beside her husband as Betty greeted their visitor. She titled her head to the side as she listened. “He sounds rather young.”

“Right this way, Mr. Anderson.” Betty said as she led the guests to them. Charles and Elizabeth stood expectantly as the stranger followed their maid into the room.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened in shock as the man walked into the room. He stood at six-feet tall with a straighter posture than her own. Skin so fare as if it had never seen the sun. Hair bright blonde almost white, with ocean blue eyes. Eyes that looked straight into her soul. His features were so perfect, it was as if they were sculpted during ancient Rome. But those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Elizabeth had rarely been struck speechless.

“Mr. and Mrs. Charles Holloway, this is Mr. Anderson.” Betty said.

Charles nodded. “That’ll do Betty.”

The man stepped forward and bowed respectively. “Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Holloway.” He straightened. “My name is David.”

  

* * *

 

 

“I have come to answer the add in the paper in regards to the position of head butler.” David Anderson said to the man and woman standing before him. He was no stranger to the tobacco industry. His previous master had a particular fancy for cigars and smoked them frequently while he read his paper and drank his scotch. Viribus being one of his favorite brands in fact.

But it wasn’t Mr. Holloway that had him nearly fall. It was lovely woman who stood beside him. She as a tiny little thing. Couldn’t be any taller than five-foot-four without heels. Her hair was dark that shined with red as when the light hit. A little button nose beneath eyes so dark brown they’re almost black. Small pouty lips sculpted from perfection. A vision indeed.

“Welcome, David.” Mr. Holloway greeted, gaining David’s immediate attention. “We appreciate your response. Shall we take this to my office to conduct the interview.”

David nodded with a smile. “I would be delighted, Sir.”

Mr. Holloway walked passed him, “This way."

He spared one last at the beautiful woman and bowed. She smiled with a slight nod and he turned on his heel to follow. His mind going into an internal battle with himself.

What was the matter with him? _She’s married, David._ He chided himself. _To your possible future Master. And you need the employment._ His late master had been kind enough to leave his staff a small sum after his passing since he had no living children, but he still needed to work in order to make ends meet. He refused to let his judgment become clouded, regardless of how lovely she was.

_Stop it!_

_“_ In here.” Mr. Holloway said, leading into a new room. A rather large office filled with exquisite furnishings and photography. “Care for a drink? Brandy perhaps?” He asked.

David politely shook his. “No, thank you.”

Mr. Holloway poured himself a glass. “So tell me, David, who was your previous employer?”

“I was an apprentice butler for James Faulkner in Bristol.” He told him.

Mr. Holloway sat himself behind the desk. “Why did you leave his employment?”

He looked down, “Master Faulkner died of natural causes two months ago. He was seventy-two.”

“Ah yes.” Mr. Holloway sighed “The passage of time is a cruel mistress.”

David smiled. “That she is, Sir.”

“I hope you don’t mind my saying, David, but I can’t but noticing that your last name sounds a little…” he waved his hands in a circular motion.

“American?” David offered. Mr. Holloway nodded with interest and he sighed. “That’s because it is. I’m not exactly proud of it, but I am the illegitimate child to a lord who met a young woman while on business in New York. He brought her back with him to Barton to give have the child, and she died on birthing table. I was raised among the servants of the household. Once I was old enough, I sought employment on my own, eventually finding it with Mr. Faulkner.”

“And just who is your father, David?” David grit his teeth. “If I am to hire you, then I need to know all about you. I don’t want any surprises that could negatively affect me, my home, or my business. You understand.”

David thought as much. Mr. Faulkner as the same as well. It was only practical. “My father is Peter Weyland. Of Weyland industries.”

Mr. Holloway appeared shocked. “There’s never been any mention of this.”

“Of course not.” David said. “He is married with three children. They kept it as quiet as possible and since my mother passed, there was no need to raise me amongst the other children. His reputation was slightly damaged, but he’s so well respected in his industry, it was easy to be overlooked and brushed aside.”

“And you bare no ill will against him?” He asked. “Mr. Weyland was good friends with my father and thus remains in good spirits with my company and vice versa. And if there is anything that would take you off of your course of professionalism due to petty childhood experiences, then we are done here.”

“Mr. Holloway, I have little to no desire to ruin any possible future I could have by bringing claims of my parentage to light.” He kept his face stoic. “I am a man of of my own stature. Not to be defined as Weyland's illegitimate son.”

“I suppose that can be overlooked.” Mr. Holloway regarded him with interest. “I must say I am impressed. But there is one more thing.”

David waited.

Mr. Holloway’s smile was filled with steadiness. “Do you feel that you can maintain a good and professional role as our head butler, David?”

“I believe I do.”

“How so?”

David considered his answer carefully. “I have spent the las seven years of my life dedicating myself to show the best hospitality that the house I represent can provide. If my employer is dishonored in anyway concerning a guests comfort, I must be responsible. I am the first face guests see when stepping through the threshold of the house. If I am unable to give a decent first impression in honor of the house, then I have already failed as a dedicated servant. Not once did I ever give any false indication that there was a lacking in hospitality for Mr. Faulkner.” He looked Mr. Holloway square in the eye. “And to bring a good impression for the household whose father created the Viribus tobacco company would be an honor. Mr. Faulkner indulged himself on your tobacco. And I feel that I could be honoring his memory by bringing my best service to the man that created something brining him so much joy.”

Mr. Holloway chuckled and sat up. “A customer hmm? He liked my Viribus?”

“Very much so, Sir.” David responded.

There was no response for what seemed to be the longest minute in his life. Until finally, Mr. Holloway said, “Well, David, my boy. I do so hope you find joy working for me as much as you did Master Faulkner.” He stood up. “You have the job.”

Years of practice kept David from letting his excitement escape him. Instead, he offered a calming smile. “Thank you,  Mr. Holloway. I greatly appreciate the opportunity. I won’t let you down.”

“I certainly hope not.” His new employer said. “Now, David, you can start next week. Is Monday alright with you?”

“I’ll have my things here by Sunday evening.” He replied.

“Excellent. I’ll inform the staff later today.” Mr. Holloway opened the door and led him out. David followed him back to the main parlor, where Mrs. Holloway sat reading a book.

She looked up, her brown eyes once again meeting David’s blue ones. “Oh!” She stood up, book in hand. “How did it go?”

Mr. Holloway gestured to David. “Elizabeth, David will be joining our staff next week. He will move in on Sunday and start work first thing Monday morning.”

 _Elizabeth._ David though. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. _Stop it, man!_ He coughed lightly smiled at her. “I look forward to giving the best impression for this house’s hospitality.”

She laughed gently. Such a nice sound. “Well we look forward to having you, David. Welcome.”

David bowed to her. “Thank you, Mrs. Holloway. And you, Mr. Holloway.” He turned to her husband.“I am grateful for the opportunity. Till Monday,”

“Till Monday.” Mrs . Holloway repeated.

He bowed one final time before heading towards the door. Followed by a “Betty! Retrieve Mr. Anderson’s coat and hat.”

The maid that let him in earlier appeared next to his side with his coat and hat in hand. She curtsied respectfully and opened the door for him. He put on his hat and walked out.

David had a feeling that his life was going to change forever.


	2. Exciting First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

 

 

**Exciting First Day**

 

 

 

The days had come and gone for David as he prepared for his new employment. He was a little anxious to say the least as he put on his uniform since today was his first day as head butler for the Holloway household. He buttoned up his vest, one at a time, as he admired the scenery from his new window. It was early morning. The sun was just barely peaking over the mountains.

He tugged on his white gloves as he spared a final glance at the view before taking a glance at his pocket watch. 6:45AM. His notes concluded that the Master was to be woken everyday at 7 unless told otherwise. The Mistress was to be woken by the maid. Satisfied, David put it away and put on his tail coat. With one final glance in the mirror he straightened his appearance. “Time to work.”

David was sure to familiarize himself with the manor’s interior the previous evening. One of the other servants had offered him one of the original drafts of when it was first built. Not that it did David too much good since it had been renovated several times since. But its _bones_ as it were, still remained the same.

Finding his way to the master bedroom was relatively easy considering this was his first time going towards it. He opened the large doors with ease, noting the two longs bumps on the king sized bed. He makes his way to the window and pulls the curtains open. The new light brightening up the room and making the bed’s occupants grunt in protest.

David came forward with a pair of slippers and placed them on the floor next to what he assumed was Mr. Holloway, then took the robe off of the hanger. “Master Holloway, it’s time wake up.”

The master groaned in response and lifted his head to leer at David. His eyes were bloodshot, hair askew, light stubble. He blinked at him a few times before sniffing and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He threw off the blanket and sat up with a loud yawn. He turned towards David and let his feet drop as they snuggled into the slippers.

He held the robe open for him as he stood up and allowed him to place it on his arms and straighten it on. Fastening the belt when Master Holloway finally spoke, “What is on the agenda for today, David?”

David pulled away and straightened. “You have a meeting with your business partner Elliott Lawrence at ten. Afterwards, a physician will be arriving for Mrs. Holloway’s checkup at noon. At three-o-clock, one of your associates will be arriving with a proposal for possible expansion. That will be the final visit this day.”

“Meal times?” He asked as he had David follow him to the bathroom.

“Breakfast will deserved at 9 am sharp. Lunch at noon-” 

Master Holloway interrupted, “How will my wife be receiving her lunch if the doctor arrives at the same time?”

David had planned ahead for this. With a short glance at the curly hair under the blanket he continued. “I’ll be sure that Mrs. Holloway will receive her lunch during the physician’s time here.”

“Good. And dinner?” He asked.

“At 7 sharp.”

“Excellent, that will be all for now, David. I will see you in the dining room.” He dismissed.

David bowed respectfully. “Very good, Master.”

 

* * *

 

The Master and his wife entered the dining hall later that morning. Master Holloway took his seat at the head of the table while the Mistress took a seat to the right. David and other servants brought out different platters containing the cuisine.

As the plates were placed in front of them, David gave each description wth poise. “For breakfast this morning we are serving a fried egg, black pudding, baked beans, and toast. Served alongside with chamomile tea.” Each plate was uncovered and Master Holloway began to eat almost immediately. But David noticed that Mrs. Holloway however was more rather picking at her food.

“Ellie, something wrong?” Master Holloway asked, also noticing his wife’s lack of appetite.

Mrs. Holloway jolted at her name being called and looked up to smile at her husband. “Not at all, darling. I’m just not that hungry. I was a little ill earlier this morning.” She rubbed her stomach, making David frown. Her color was off. In fact she seemed a little pale.

He stepped forward. “I beg pardon? If I could be permitted a few minutes in the kitchen, I might have a solution.” They both nodded. David gave a slight bow then went straight to the kitchen and asked the cooking staff, “Are there any peppermint leaves?”

The chef coughed and opened a cabinet, “Yes, right here. We use it for deserts.” He pulled out a glass jar. “There you are.”

David took it with a thank you and examined it thoughtfully. “Do you have a mortar and pestle?” The one of the sous-chef handed him one. “Thank you.” He grabbed anotherkettle, filled it with water and placed it on the stove. He then opened the small jar and poured some of the leaves into the mortar. Taking the pestle in hand, he starts to ground the leaves. Hard and fast until they were mere shavings. As if triggered, the whistling sound alerted him that the water was boiling. He poured a few teaspoons of the leaves into the teapot before filling it with the boiling water. He places it on a new silver tea tray and brings it to the out to the dining hall.

He places it down on the table before bringing a cup and the tea to the Mistress. He places the cup in front of her and then pours the tea in. The steam from the hot beverage goes up and Mrs. Holloway breathes it with a contented sigh. “Peppermint tea has been known for years to help soothe nausea. I believe that this and some simple toast might be best for you. Then later, if you feel more comfortable, we can give you something more solid.”

Mrs. Holloway took the teacup into her hands. She blew on it thoughtfully before bringing the liquid to her lips. After a nervous sip, she instantly relaxed then took larger sips. She pulled away and smiled at him. “It’s perfect. Thank you, David.”

He smiled, “My pleasure, Mrs. Holloway.”

Mr. Holloway chuckled lightly. “Well, it seems clear that I was right in employing you, David. Well done!”

David bowed. “Thank you, Master Holloway.” He backed away lightly and stood with the other servants. Elizabeth… _Mrs._ Holloway was able to eat her toast with more comfort as she drank the tea. Her color was even returning to normal.

Master Holloway took another bite of his meal before addressing his wife. “The physician will be here at noon to examine you, Elizabeth.”

Mrs. Holloway frowned. “Charlie, is that really necessary?”

“Yes.” Master Holloway replied with more stern. “You’ve been unable to keep food down for the past week. You need to see a physician. That’s the end of discussion.”

“But, dearest…” She started.

Master Holloway slammed his hand down on the table. “I said that that was the end of it!”

She flinched. “Yes, Charlie.”

He nodded. “Good.” He finished his plate and waved the servers over. “I’m finished,” he said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. He stood up, “I have a meeting with a business partner, in half an hour. If I’m still with him while you are with the physician, I’ll have David bring me the results of your possible diagnosis.”

He left the room but some of the servants, including David, waited until Mrs. Holloway was finished with her toast before cleaning the rest of the dishes and departing themselves.

Right on schedule, the door bell rings, alerting everyone of the arrival of today’s first guest. David made sure he was first to the door. He opens it to reveal a man his age with glasses red hair, and a sideburns. David gives one of his most welcoming smiles. “Mr. Lawrence, welcome to the Holloway Manor. My name is David.”

Mr. Lawrence regarded him with mild interest. “Ah, so you’re the new butler. How droll.”

David kept the smile on his face still and held his arm out. “Mr. Holloway is waiting for you in his office please follow me this way.” He led the man to where Mr. Holloway was waiting. He knocked on the door, “Master Holloway?”

“What is it?” He called out from the other side.

“Mr. Lawrence has arrived.”

There was some shuffling and then, “Come in.”

David opened the door and Master Holloway held out his arms in a warm welcome. “Ah, Mr. Lawrence!” He greet the man with an eager shake of their hands. “What a treat it is to see you again!”

“I believe the pleasure is mine, Mr. Holloway.” Mr. Lawrence replied.

Master Holloway grinned. “Sit sit, please!” he gestured to one of the vacant chairs to which his guest politely accepted. “Would you care a drink, my friend? Brandy or scotch perhaps?”

“Do you have any whiskey?” His guest asked.

The master clapped his hands. “That we do! David?” He asked, getting his attention. “Please pour a glass of whiskey for our guest here. I’ll take a brandy.”

“Yes, Sir.” David immediately went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the two bottles as the men conversed.

“So how goes my factory in Manchester?” He asked.

David came forward and gave each of them their requested drink as Mr. Lawrence spoke. “Oh splendidly, Mr. Holloway. I truly believe that this could be the year that we discuss the possibility of another expansion.”

Mr. Holloway grinned. “I’d hoped you were going to say that.” He nodded as David handed him his drink. “That will be all for now, David. You’re excused.”

“Very good, Sir.” He turned away and closed the door behind him.

David decided to make himself useful and familiarize himself in the wine cellar. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he took in the stock of each individual brand. He actually lost track of time as he went through each of the extravagant bottles. Then the bell to the master bedroom rung. He went to his jacket, pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it was ten to noon. “The doctor is due soon. What could he master want now?” With a sigh, he pulled his jacket back on and headed towards the parlor.

He’d expected to see the Master sitting with his guest across from each other, but when he entered, he was met with the pleasant surprise. “Mrs. Holloway? You called for me?”

The Mistress looked up from her book at him with a gentle smile when he walked in. “Yes, David. Would you please bring me another cup peppermint tea?”

He frowned as he noted that her color was slightly off once again. “Are you alright, Ma’am?”

She coughed and laid a gentle hand on her stomach. “I assure, I’m fine. Especially after some more of your tea.”

David smiled. “Of course, Mrs. Holloway. I’ll bring some to you immediately.”

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth nodded in appreciation as David left to bring her some more of the comforting hot beverage that had prepared for her that morning. Her stomach had been bothering her for a few days and was having a rather difficult time eating. But she still believed that there was no need for a doctor. She decided it was best to dismiss the thought and get back to her book. It was about the Pyramids of Ancient Egypt. She read that there are some still standing to this day, being uncovered after centuries of being buried in sand. Oh what wonders they must have!

She didn’t know how much time had passed before David came back, but not with a tea cart. He was not alone. With him was the physician that they’d also been expecting. She tried not to grimace as the familiar older man came in with his leather bag. “Doctor Mathew.” She greeted, hiding her disdain. “Thank you for coming.”

The older man smiled. His white hair shining in the light. “It’s always a pleasure, Mrs. Holloway.” He put his bag down on a nearby chair and popped it open. “Now then, what seems to be the trouble?” He walked up to her and lifted up her right wrist, feeling for a pulse.

She sighed. _The sooner we start, the sooner he leaves,_ She thought. “I’ve been having a difficult time eating as of late. This morning I was sick.” She eyed David who stood patiently by the door. “And I was again just a few minutes ago.”

“I see .” The doctor hummed. Then he turned to David, “Could you bring me my stethoscope from the bag, ummm….” he paused. “I beg pardon, but I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“It’s quite alright, doctor. My name is David.” He replied, handing him the stethoscope. “I’m the new head butler for the Holloway household.”

The doctor appeared troubled. “Oh goodness! Well what happened to Andrew?”

Elizabeth looked down. “He passed away a few weeks ago of a stroke.”

“My word, why didn’t anyone send a message?” He asked.

She sighed. “He had stated in his will that he wanted a small private burial, with only his immediate family. Charlie was adamant on having his wish. He respected the man very much.”

The doctor chuckled and put the stethoscope in his ears. “I suppose. Now,” he put the tunable diaphragm against her back. “If you wouldn’t mind to give us the room?” He said to David.

She nodded to him, “If you please, David.”

He nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Holloway.”

“I’ll ring for you when we are done.” She assured him.

He bowed once more and left the room. Leaving her and the doctor alone.

Doctor Mathew coughed once and said, “ Now, Mrs. Holloway, take a deep breath in.” She took a large one in. “Now out.” She blew out. “Again” She repeated the actions a few more times. “Well it seems that your lungs are fine. Your pulse is a little faster than normal however.” He’d taken out a mouth thermometer, shook a few times. “Now open,” She did as he said without argument, letting the small tool go under tongue and hold it. She rolled her eyes as he took out his pocket watch. She waited for a few minutes before he pulled it out of her mouth. He glanced at it with uncertainty. He placed his hand against her forehead. “You’re a little warm.”

Elizabeth eyes widened. “Could it be the flew, Doctor?”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “You said that you were sick a few minutes ago?”

She blushed. “Yes. I’ve been having difficulty with keeping anything down. Only bread seems to be able to sustain me. And peppermint tea.”

“Well, Mrs. Holloway, it seems fairly obvious to me.” He said.

She looked at him, confused. “What is it?”

“You’re pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

David was grinding more peppermint leaves in preparation for Mrs. Holloway. He’d already filled three jars and was working on preparing lunch for her when the bell rang once more. He glanced up when he noted that it was again from the master bedroom. Clearly the doctor had finished his examination. He glanced at his pocket watch, surprised at the time.He sighed and prepared everything on the cart. He’d prepared a sweat potato soup with crackers, and again with more peppermint tea on the side. Master Holloway and his guest received herbed pudding with bangers and mash. Again, he’d proven his worth so far.

He took the plates placed them gently on the cart, covering each dish. He then road the cart towards the bedroom where she and the doctor would be waiting.Once he was at the door, he rapped twice. “Mrs. Holloway? I’ve brought your lunch and more tea.”

“Please come in, David.” He heard her say quietly on the other side. He opened the door and pushed the cart in. The Doctor was putting his equipment away while Mrs. Holloway stood staring out the window.

“Where would you like me to place the cart, Mrs. Holloway?” He asked her.

She pointed without turning, “The table over there, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He followed her instruction and brought the cart to a small table that stood by a bookshelf. He unloaded each dish carefully as he listened in.

“I give you my congratulations, Mrs. Holloway.” Doctor Mathew said. “Now that it’s done, I shall take my leave.”

David looked up. “Shall I escort you, Doctor?”

He waved his hand. “No need. I know my way around this house. Good to meet you, David.”

“And you, Doctor.”

The Doctor left without another word, closing the door behind him. David smiled as Mrs. Holloway as he poured her tea. “I take it that it’s good news, Mrs. Holloway?” She mumbled quietly. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered, her gaze still staring out the window.

He smiled gently. “Well this is good news! I’m happy for you!” She still wouldn’t look at him. Her gaze never turned away from the window. “Mrs. Holloway?”

She coughed gently then turned to him. Her smile forced. “Please inform Mr. Holloway, David. I think it best for him to know sooner rather than later.”

David was confused at her behavior, but he complied. “Right away, ma’am.” He bowed once to her before departing again. _What could make her react so unhappily?_ He thought with wonder. He’d seen his fair share of pregnant during his employment, most seem to be full of excitement. So what could bring Elizabeth to such worry over the news?

“ _Mrs._ _Holloway_ , David.” He chided himself. “Not Elizabeth.” He made his way to the dining hall and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” David walked in, seeing Mr. Holloway again at the head of the table with a plate full of food in front of him while his guest Mr. Lawrence did the same. “What is it David?” he asked.

He bowed. “I’ve come to give you the status of Mrs. Holloway’s condition.”

He stopped eating and gestured David to come forward. Signaling that he didn’t want the guest to hear. He came over and whispered gently into Mr. Holloway’s hear behind his glove. “Mrs. Holloway is pregnant.”

Mr. Holloway froze. “You sure?”

“Yes, Master.”

He wiped his face with his napkin and threw it down. “Come with me.” Then he turned back to his guest. “Mr. Lawrence, I thank you very much for your visit today and I look forward to it again. Forgive me, but I must excuse myself. Have a good evening.”

Mr. Lawrence waved. “To you as well.”

Mr. Holloway and David left and both headed back to master bedroom. He didn’t even knock when Mr. Holloway barged in to see Mrs. Holloway sipping a spoonful of soup. “Ellie, is it true?”

She sighed with regret and put the spoon down. “It is, Charlie.”

“Close the door!” Mr. Holloway told David, who complied. He turned back to his wife. “How long?”

She shrugged. “The doctor said three weeks. Four at the most.”

“Was he certain?” He asked.

“Yes, Charlie.” She said, placing a hand on her stomach. “He always is.”

He rubbed his chin then turned to the butler. “David?”

He stepped forward. “Master?”

Mr. Holloway stood next to him. “It is imperative that you know this, but I find it important that my wife refrain from any outdoor activities.”

Mr.s Holloway’s eyes widened and she stood up from her chair. “No, Charlie, you can’t be serious!”

He turned to her. “I am very serious, Elizabeth!” He sighed. “We can’t risk you overexerting yourself.”

“But to lock me away in here?” She demanded.

He sighed. “You’ll be free to move about the manor.”

“This is madness!” She yelled.

He stepped forward and grabbed her arms, making David tense. “This is you _third_ pregnancy and I won’t have you injure the child!”

David’s blood ran cold. _Third? She was pregnant before?_

She gaped at him as she tried to release his hold. “You make it seem as if I wanted to lose them!”

“You were too reckless!” He argued. “I can’t have you taking anymore risks. You’ve already had two miscarriages and I will be _damned_ if you have another one!”

This made David’s heart sink. Two miscarriages? Was that why she appeared to be so afraid?

“Let me go!” She tried to pull away.

He shook her lightly. “Not until you listen to reason!”

“Mr. Holloway!” David grabbed his arm lightly.“You mustn’t shake her, it could danger the child!”

He released her arms and backed away. “We will discuss this later. At dinner. Understood?”

Mrs. Holloway huffed but nodded gently. “Yes.”

“Good.” He turned on his heel. “David?”

“Master?”

Mr. Holloway looked over his shoulder.“I’m going to have you watch over Mrs. Holloway for the rest of the day.” He said, catching David by surprise.

Mrs. Holloway’s eyebrows went up. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am your husband, and since you are now carrying my child. You will do as I say.” And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Leaving David and Elizabeth alone.


	3. Everything Can Improve

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

 

**Everything Can Improve**

 

The two remaining souls stayed in the master bedroom after Mr. Holloway had slammed the door shut. Condemning his wife to remain in the manor after what was supposed to be good news.

Mrs. Holloway was with child. This bit of news would bring happiness to most wedded couples. But it has been the exact opposite for this one. For Mrs. Holloway has previously suffered miscarriages as the result of both her previous pregnancies. Devastating both her and her husband. Now being shut out of the world in order to prevent another tragedy. But at what cost?

Mrs. Holloway collapsed into her chair and hid her face in her hands. Her shoulders shaking with sobs as she started to whimper.

David frowned at the sad sight before him. Without such thought, he pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and walked towards her. With the gentle clearing of his throat, he said, “Mrs. Holloway?”

She looked from her hands and saw the offered cloth. Her wet eyes met his empathetic ones as she thankfully accepted it. She gently wiped away at her tears. “I was afraid that this might happen.” At his questioning look she finished, “That he would overreact with another pregnancy.”

David held a hand over his heart. “I’m terribly sorry for being so careless, Mrs. Holloway.”

She shook her head. “There’s no need to apologize, David, you didn’t know.”

“Regardless,” He insisted. “It was not my place to speak out of turn. I’ll make sure to refrain from such behavior in the future.”

“I suppose there’s no point in arguing about it.” Her lips quirked to fight a smile. “Something tells you’d break your ankle if so ordered.”

He didn’t flinch. “If it would please you, Ma’am.”

She jumped up in horror. “No!”

“Then I shall not.” He said calmly.

“Good God.” She fell back into the chair with a relieved sigh. “I appreciate you proving your loyalty to our household, David, but honestly! There’s really no need─”  She stopped in mid-sentence when shaw his lips twitch. “You weren’t serious, were you?”

“Not at all, Ma’am.” He masked his laugh with a cough into his hand. “I thought I’d merely humor you as a distraction.” He turned to retrieve the forgotten tea cup. “Your tea.”

She smiled, grateful. “Thank you. For both, I mean.”

He nodded, his own smile reaching his lips. “My pleasure.” He looked at her forgotten bowl of soup. “Would you like me to take this and bring another serving of soup, Ma’am?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine, David. There’s no need, you may take it back. Also please; inform my husband that I will do as he asks. And that I’m sorry for refusing beforehand.”

He blinked. “Ma’am?”

Her smile was encouraging. “I understand that it’s for the best.” She stroked her lower abdomen. “It’s all for the good of our child.”

David couldn’t help but stare at her in admiration. This woman, whom he has only just met, has managed to strike him completely still. He could tell when he first met her that she has a fiery spirit. Very strong willed and prideful. But she’s willing to let it aside so she doesn’t overexert herself and harm her unborn child.

He let his thoughts aside and bowed. “Yes, Mrs. Holloway.” He took the remaining dishes off of the table and rolled them out on the cart. After returning them to the kitchen, he went to search for Mr. Holloway.

Who was sitting in the parlor with the second guest that had been scheduled, smoking cigars. He stopped conversing when David walked in the room. “Yes, David?”

“Mrs. Holloway has agreed to follow your instructions for the sake of your unborn child.” David told him. “She also apologizes for her earlier refusal.”

“Ah, well then.” He said, turning to his associate. “There you have it. My wife may have an impressive spirit and I adore her dearly, but at the end of the day, I am her _husband_. So she knows when to keep her place. David, please get us two glasses of vodka.”

“Right away, Sir.” He went to the bar and prepared the drinks.

Mr. Holloway’s associate laughed. “You do have your hands full with that one, Mr. Holloway!”

“It’s not all entirely bad.” He took a puff from cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke. “I could have been left with someone much worse.”

David listened in as he prepared the drinks and did not particularly care for the way Mr. Holloway was talking about the Madam. He was somewhat familiar with marriages in high classes. Especially if the names were well known to the public. Usually for status or money security. Not exactly for love. But there had to be a line drawn somewhere. David was a bastard to a wealthy man who strayed while he was overseas. He had a loveless marriage. But Mr. Holloway seemed to at least care for his wife a little. Yes he is the one with the money and manor, but is it really necessary? Mrs. Holloway seemed complacent enough. And she didn’t seem like the kind of spirit that needed to be _tamed_. It made her different, unique. David in fact found it rather attractive.

He stopped himself right there. What was the _matter_ with him? David has seen his fair share of attractive women in his life and was no virgin. Why now does he find himself admiring the _wife_ of his employer after only just meeting her? Maybe it’s the new house? Yes, that has to be it. New home, new job, new surroundings, it all made sense.

To make it seem less obvious of his discomfort, David excused himself as soon as he finished their drinks and made himself busy around the manor. Had to keep his mind busy and off of the dark haired beauty that stayed two stories above him.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Mr. Holloway and his associate discussed whatever it was that they needed to and he left soon after. David didn’t get another from either him or the Mistress until it was time to serve dinner. An event which was relatively was uneventful.

Until Mr. Holloway spoke. “So, Ellie, I’m told that you have agreed to keep your activities to a minimum whilst you are carrying our child.”

Mrs. Holloway looked up from her food and smiled at her husband. “Yes, dearest. I must take the consideration of our child before my own.”

He rubbed his hands together. “Good, I’m relieved. You see? Everything I do, I do for you. For your benefit.”

“Of course, my love.” She said. “It’s what’s best.”

David fought not to roll his eyes as he listened. Mr. Holloway may think she’s being completely obedient, but David didn’t. He could see right through her facade. Mrs. Holloway is in no way doing this because she thinks it’s best. No, it’s because she knows she won’t be allowed otherwise. Why her temporary loss of freedom bothered him so much was a mystery to him. He had just met this woman and yet...he felt drawn to her. Not. Good.

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks went by in a breeze of more nausea and settled refinement. David did his due diligence to keep the house in order, as per his reason for being there. Doing a fine job, not that he wanted to brag. Mrs. Holloway wasn’t permitted to leave to the manor but she was allowed to walk along the grounds as long as she had a chaperone present. But she never did anything that would be too taxing on her body and she still suffered severe nausea every once in awhile. While she’s been having an easier time to digest solid foods, she is still having some morning sickness.

This was unfortunately one of those days. But Mr. Holloway wasn’t present, he’d taken off to London to meet with another client, leaving his wife in David’s care. He’d waken her for breakfast and departed shortly after to let Betty help her. He made about a six foot walk before he heard the maid yelp in terror. Alarmed, he stormed back, forcing both of the doors open with more force than necessary. And he looked at them both with pity.

Mrs. Holloway was hunched over a bucket, expelling everything that was in her stomach, while Betty stood several feet away. Her own face turning green.

David regarded her with an annoyed tone, “Leave us, Betty, I’ll take care of it. _Do_ fetch Mrs. Holloway some tea.”

“Right away, Sir!”  Betty seemed relieved at the dismissal and quickly made herself scarce.

Mrs. Holloway retched into the bucket again with a loud cough. David picked up one of the blankets on a nearby bench and draped it over her shoulders. Gently, he rubbed her back in smooth circular motions. “Try to relax, Mrs. Holloway.”

She tried to formulate a response but instead, she was met with another cough and expulsion into the bucket. Whenever she wasn’t vomiting, she was trying to catch her breath. Finally after a few seconds she pulled away and looked over her shoulder at him. “Ugh, I’m sorry, David.”

He smiled at her. “It’s quite alright.” She heaved over again and he continued to rub her back. “It’s my duty as head butler to make sure all is well in this household.”

She struggled a laugh. “Be that as it may, it is not your duty to have wait on me hand and foot when my husband is not present.” She coughed. “I have a distaste for being the center of attention.

He chuckled. “Perhaps now wouldn’t be a good time to mention that your mother Mrs. Shaw and sister Antoinette Shaw have sent word and are on there way here to spend the day.”

“Oh God─” She bent over and started again. When she could breathe again, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

David smiling at her with pity. “I’d just received the letter this morning.”

“That’s definitely my mother..”

 

* * *

 

“Elizabeth, darling!” The older screamed as she nearly knocked David over when he got the door open. She had hair the same color as Mrs. Holloway but longer, which she kept in a bun under a hat that must have cost more than his last pay. Wearing some rath formal apparel for a simple outing. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug so tight I was worried she would crush her. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Mrs. Holloway grimaced at her mother’s grip. “It’s always a pleasure, Mama. How’s Papa? I hope he’s doing well.”

Her mother giggled. “Oh he’s just fine dear. He sends his love.”

“May I take your coat, Mrs. Shaw?” David offered, holding his hand out.

She pulled away from her daughter and turned to him, her excitement simmering down. “Ah, you must be the new butler I’ve heard so much about. What’s your name?”

He kept his tone professional and bowed. “David Anderson, at your service.”

“Hmm, you’re a little young aren’t you?” She mused.

Mrs. Holloway gaped at her mother. “Mama, don’t start! You’ve only just arrived.”

“Ellie!” Another woman ran in, a much more bustier version of Mrs. Holloway. “It’s been much too long! How are you? Where’s Mr. Holloway?”

Mrs. Holloway tried not roll her eyes. “I am well Antoinette, thank you. My husband has gone away to London on business.”

“Oh what a shame!” Mrs. Shaw stated.

David took Ms. Shaw’s coat and went to put them away when another car honking came from the driveway. He looked outside with curiosity. Another guest?

Mrs. Holloway came to stand next to him and see who it was. “I thought the letter said that only my mother and Antoinette were coming?”

“Indeed. I haven’t the faintest idea , Mrs. Holloway.” The looked at each other once before back towards the approaching car.

Mrs. Holloway’s squinted as she tried to get a glimpse of who was driving, but it was too far. Once it parked, the drive came out and opened the back door. When an unfamiliar woman stepped out, she hissed. “Oh please, no.”

David looked down at her in concern. “Ma’am?”

She groaned and turned back into the house and looked squarely at her mother. “Mama, you didn’t say in the letter that Maribelle was coming as well?”

Mrs. Shaw turned sheepish. “Deary, I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, Ellie darling!” The new guest spoke coming up to door. At a closer glance, David could see that she was actually very beautiful. Her dark hair was cut short to where it was just below her chin. Lips plump and dark red. Her eyes were hidden behind round sunglasses where two perfect eyebrows arched in perfection. Those plump red lips smirked knowingly as Mrs. Holloway forced a smile on her face. “I heard the splendid news of your endeavor and just _had_ to come and see you and give you my congratulations in person!”

Mrs. Holloway’s smile was forced. “Well I appreciate you─”

“Oh dear!” Her sister said pulling back, inspecting her face. “Ellie, you look sick! Your skin is as pale as snow.” She threw off her coat and rather tossed it at David.

He could her Mrs. Holloway annoyed sigh. “It’s just nausea from the pregnancy, Maribelle. That’s all. David?” He hung up the coats and walked to her. “Could you please bring some tea and sandwiches?”

“Any kind in particular, Ma’am?” He asked.

“Chamomile.” Ms. Shaw said. “My favorite.”

He nodded as they carried their conversation to the main parlor. He prepared the two separate kettles and took out the different teas. Whilst the water was boiling, he made simple sandwiches, cutting the crust, and then shaping them into perfect rectangles. Once finished, he brought the cart to the main parlor where the ladies were in deep conversation.

Ms. Shaw was talking away with enthusiasm that could rival anyone. “Mama hasn’t told any of you yet, but I’m engaged!”

“To Cedric Ford from Scotland.” Mrs. Shaw finished with pride.

All seemed to be very happy with this news.

Well, three of them anyway. Mrs. Holloway was sitting next to her Mother, sitting upright, but not even close to interested in whatever it was they were saying. Once she spotted him with the tea though, her eyes lit up.

“I bid you congratulations, Ms. Shaw. Chamomile tea for you, Mrs. Shaw, and Ms….?” He didn’t get the eldests’ name.

She had taken off her glasses, revealing brown eyes dark than the Mistress. “ _Mrs_. Wormwood.”

He smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

He went back to the cart to give the separate cup Mrs. Holloway when Mrs. Shaw spoke up. She looked at the tea with bemusement. “What kind of tea is that, Daniel?”

He held his tongue from correcting her. “Peppermint, Madame. It helps with Mrs. Holloway’s nausea.”

“Peppermint?” Mrs. Wormwood said, astonished. “You really _have_ been sick haven’t you?”

“It helps me keep solid food down with this pregnancy.”Mrs. Holloway said.“And his name is David, Mama.” She scolded.

David smiled at her, flattered. “It’s quite alright. It happens all the time.” It was a lie, but he didn’t think it would harm anyone at that moment.

Mrs. Shaw smiled knowingly at her daughter. “See, dearest? Servants don’t get so easily offended.” Then back to him. “You may leave now.”

He bowed. “Please let me know if you need anything else.”

The rest of the visit went by pretty uneventful. The guests left David to himself until he brought them to the dining hall for dinner. There he listened in and learned that Mrs. Holloway was the eldest of the three. Mrs. Wormwood was the second born, and Ms. Shaw the third. He could tell that just by the way they all talked with their mother, that Mrs. Holloway was different. And it was evident whenever Mrs. Shaw would ridicule her.

Once it was time for them to leave, she couldn’t get them out fast enough. Practically shoving them out the door as they continued to talk. Making David nearly mishand them their coats.

“Oh, Ellie, we must simply do this again!” Ms. Wormwood said, throwing on her fur coat.

Her little sister bounced on her toes as she took her hands. “You simply must come to the wedding next year!”

She smiled. “Of course, Antoinette. I’d be delighted.”

Her sister giggled then ran outside. Followed by Mrs. Shaw, who held her arms out. “My coat, David.”

“Of course.” He helped fit the large coat up her arms and around her shoulders as she spoke.

“Remember, darling. Do as your husband says.” She told Mrs. Holloway. “This is your third pregnancy and you _have_ to give birth to at least one child. Your husband needs an heir and you’ve already gone and miscarried two. This could be your last chance.”

David bit his tongue to keep from defending his mistress. But Mrs. Holloway stood her ground. “Believe or not, Mama, but _I_ want this child too. My husband isn’t the only one.”

Ms. Shaw stepped forward so she towered over her daughter. Her voice gone low, “Then make sure you don’t miscarry _again_.”

Mrs. Holloway’s eyes darkened. “I can’t control what happens inside of me. I can only do so much out here.”

Her mother grasped her shoulder and squeezed. “Do you know how hard it was to marry you off? Throughout your youth, you were always so stubborn that it took three suitors to even _look_ at you. You were too free spirited. Still are, it appears. You have no idea how hard it was for your father and I to find a husband for you. This is the only one of good wealth and status that bothered with you. Don’t you dare ruin it.”

“I didn’t _ask_ you to find me a husband.” Mrs. Holloway hissed. “You did that on your own.”

Mrs. Shaw’s eyes lit up with anger. “Why you ungrateful…!” She raised her hand up, then swung it down to strike. Mrs. Holloway flinched at the incoming hand. But before it could hit her cheek, Mrs. Shaw’s wrist was grasped in his hand.

She looked up at David as her surprised eyes met his. His smile was cold. “I beg your pardon, Madame, but I can stand by idle as you strike my mistress.”

“How dare you!” She snapped, trying to pull away. “You have no right to touch me!”

His grip tightened ever so slightly. “But I _do_ have the right to defend Mrs. Holloway in her own home. What kind of butler would I be if I allowed the wife of my employer be struck down in their estate?” His tone hardened. “By her mother or otherwise.?”

He released her wrist and she stepped back. With one last furious glance at her daughter, she huffed and walked out.

David shut the door behind her and looked at Mrs. Holloway. She was facing away from him, sniffling. His face softens and pulls out a handkerchief for her.

When he hands it to her, she giggles through her tears. “It seems that you spend most of your time in this house giving me tissues and tea than anything else. For heaven’s sake, David, you’re wasting your talents!”

He smiled at her. “I will always have handkerchiefs on hand for you, Ma’am.”

She blew her nose. “Thank you, David. For what you....” She stopped herself. “Thank you.”

He held his hand over his heart. “I will always be here to help you in anyway I can, Ma’am. If you permit it.”

“That’s the first time anyone has ever defended me.” She told him. “I owe you more than just my thanks.”

David waved his hands. “Your safety is reward enough. Please, don’t fuss on my account.”

She sighed. “If you insist. I think I’ll take a bath than retire early this evening. Goodnight, David.”

He bowed. “Goodnight, Ma’am.” Once she was out of sight, he let his weight fall against the wall. His knees grew weak, head spinning. _What is the matter with me?_ He kept asking himself. He’s never once acted so impulsively. Never! What was happening to him? “Oh no.” He whispered in despair.

_I’ve fallen in love with Mrs. Holloway._


	4. Unwanted Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

 

**Unwanted Emotions**

 

Elizabeth sighed in bliss as Charlie pressed his naked body snugly against hers. His hands caressing her from head to toe. They were softer this time around. Gentle, supple and careful as they needed her flesh. His lips pressing soft supple kisses against her neck as he held her close. He usually wasn’t so tender with her when they made love. It was mostly rough and fast-paced, then when he finished h would simply roll over on his side and fall asleep. Not this time. No, he took his time with her. His lips followed wherever his hands went, as if he was trying to memorize her entire body. She didn’t feel the usually scratch of his stubble as usual.

Her fists bunched up in the sheets as his long fingers stroked her from under knee and trailed all the way up to cradle her face. She moaned a protest when pulled his lips away from her neck only to press them to hers. He swallowed her objection into his mouth as his tongue snaked its way into hers. Her nails raked down his back as he continued to press his bodies impossibly closer to hers. When he finally pulled away to breathe, he looked at her adoringly. But something wasn’t right.

These eyes that stared deeply into hers weren’t that of the blazed brown hues of her husband’s. They were a sharp bright shining blue, gentle and calculating. And his hair wasn’t brown and tussled. It was blonde and swept to one side, a few strands hanging in front of his face. Those piercing blue eyes gazed her with admiration as those wonderful lips move to whisper.

“Elizabeth.” He murmured lovingly. His fingers tracing delicate patterns on her face as she stared at him.

Instead of pushing away the man who was _not_ her husband, she lay a gentle hand against his cheek. She didn’t even feel anything was wrong. There was no immediate danger. She felt _safe._ Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, pulling him down so she can once again bring his lips to hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth sat up abruptly with a gasp of shock. She was in her bed, fully clothed and next to her husband. Charlie jolted at the sudden interruption of his slumber and rolled over to look at her. His bleary eyes looking up at her with concern. “Ellie, what is it? Is it the baby?”

Her gaze swung down at her slightly bulging belly, another thing confirming her necessary commitment. Her husbands child the grew within her. She rubbed it gently as she tried to slow down her breathing. Forcing a relaxed smile on her lips, she says, “Everything’s fine, Charlie. Just a nightmare, that’s all.”

His concerned gaze turned to annoyance in a flash as he rolled away so his back was facing her. “I warned that reading those books on tombs and mummies would give you nightmares.” He lifted the blanket higher so it covered his shoulder. “Maybe next time you’ll listen.”

She wanted to correct him that she had in fact been reading about the tragic love story of Cleopatra and Mark Antony, but decided against it. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid it might reawaken her husband, so she gently pulled the covers off and made her way to the washroom. She lit a candle before she took some water from the basin, wetting a cloth to dab at her face. With each press of the gentle cloth, she began to feel a little better. “Just a dream, Elizabeth.” She told her self, staring at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. “Must have been from reading the book. Don’t think too much of it.” Wanting to believe her own words was becoming a bit of a challenge. _Because deep down, you know you’re attracted David._

Her thoughts nagged at the back of her mind and she tried to to deny it. But it was true, she did find David physically attractive. Since she’s met him, she couldn’t help but feel a sort of security when she was around him. He’s always very attentive of her. From the first day of his employment, he was there to grant a comfort for her nausea. When her overbearing mother moved to strike her, he was there to stop it. Every time she shed a tear, he provided her with kind words and handkerchief.

But David _was_ the house butler. Employed by her _husband._ What he does isn’t out of any form of personal attention to her. All of these kind things that he has done for her all fall under the responsibility of the work he is payed for.

She sighed as her pulse finally began to simmer down to the point where she was sure that it wouldn’t burst from her ribcage. Instead, there was a flutter in her stomach. Her gaze went from her reflection back to her swelling stomach. She smiled and rubbed it gently. “I didn’t mean to wake you, little one. I’m afraid Mama’s imagination has a taken a turn for the worst. Don’t worry,” She patted it. “I’ll refrain from reading anymore passionate romances before bed.” Satisfied with her now normal pulse and breathing pattern, she blew out the candle and went back to bed. Slipping back under the blankets and pulling them up to her chin, she lets herself relax. Elizabeth was a married woman. Bound to a man through a sacred union that was meant to benefit them both. Now that she was carrying his child, his third actually, it was even more important that she resume her wifely duties. This is the farthest that any of her pregnancies have gone. She was now in her fourteenth week. Her previous pregnancies never made it passed the first trimester. This had to be the one. Finally an heir for her husband. But all her concern was that their child was healthy. Finally relaxed, she slips away into a dreamless sleep.

She was next awoken several hours later to the sound of footsteps in the room. With tired eyes, she peaked over her shoulder to see a dark silhouette pull the window curtains apart. The morning light filling the room as David’s form comes into view. A stunning sight as the first rays of the sun highlight his blonde hair. His physic perfect and lean as if sculpted during ancient Greece. Before he could turn his head, she immediately laid back down and tried to numb out her forbidden thoughts. _Oh, God, why me?_

Trying her best to ignore his voice as he awoke Charlie and told him of his schedule for the day. After he placed down both of their slippers he departed and left them to change. Almost.

As Elizabeth sat up to put on her robe, her husband called out, “David!”

The man in question had reached the door and stopped, his hand on the handle. “Yes?”

Charlie rubbed his chin and grimaced at the protruding stubble.  “I feel that I am in need of a shaving. Think you could do it for me before breakfast?”

David bowed. “I can. Would you like me to do it now?”

“Please.” Charlie said and made his way to the closet. “Please allow Mrs. Holloway to dress first, then we can get started.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Elizabeth didn’t say anything, she just went straight for the washroom with Betty right behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

David was  a little intrigued by the joy Mrs. Holloway was exhibiting during her progressing pregnancy. At times he would see her standing alone in the garden or library, stroking slightly large stomach with smooth strokes. Revealing a private smile that she reserved only for her growing child. He couldn’t help but admire that amount of love this woman had for the child that had yet to be born.

Oh how he’d longed for such love from a parent. His mother died on the birthing table giving him life. His father not even regarding him as his own blood, only as a servant to keep his youngest son, David’s younger half brother, company and a friend to play with. He was raised by the servants of the house. They were kind to him, but they were not the arms of his parents that he longed for. His father’s wife _hated_ him. He did his best to stay away from her as a boy. For whenever she saw him, she’d demand his obedience to stay silent as she hit him. Not too badly, but it always hurt. Never too shy to remind him of his low status in front of others. It was why he couldn’t stand and watch Mrs. Holloway’s own mother, Mrs. Shaw, strike her. He’d seen her cower as she prepared for the hand to strike, but he intervened before her mother could strike. Any decent human being would know that it was dangerous to strike a pregnant woman. But Mrs. Shaw didn’t seem to care. It was like watching himself about to be hit by Mrs. Weyland. He’d insisted it was his duty as the butler for the Holloway household. But it ran deeper than that.

As much as he hated to admit it, he longed for the dark-eyed beauty. He began to feel something for her the moment he lay eyes on her. Something far deeper than mere respect just that for the wife of his employer. It was a longing that he felt in his heart. Over the weeks he began to realize that it was love. Love for a woman that was beyond his league. Why would fate be so cruel as to let his heart go to a woman that was out of his reach? Was his cruel childhood not enough? It appeared not. It was not meant to be. He was a servant and she was of nobility. She must never know of his feelings, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still love her from a distance.

He’d learned of her fascination for archeology with the books she reads. She has a deep yearning to go out into the world and discover these places on her own and uncover the mysteries that the world has yet to see. A woman so free spirited was not the kind that was meant to live behind closed doors. It pained him to see her submit to her husbands commands so submissively. But she was left with little choice and she knew it. So did he. But that didn’t stop him from admiring her. He couldn’t act on his feelings for her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still protect her as best he could. Her and her child. He would do the best he can to keep her safe as best as a servant is able.

David decided it would be best for him to busy himself in the library for the day once the Holloway’s were finished with their breakfast. Mr. Holloway had wanted him to take care of it sometime this week, so now was just a good a time as ever. The books needed to be dusted, categorized and alphabetized. It would certainly keep him busy, considering that the manor’s library was _massive_. He tried not to grimace as he opened the large doors to entrance revealing the tall bookcases. All the different ages and colors visible from the bright light outside. With a loud sigh, he decided to start from the east side and work his way down. The first few shelves he’s worked on were mostly foreign. Some French, Spanish, Portuguese, even a few Latin and other languages. David himself was fluent in many languages, having found time to study them late at night when his other duties had been finished. Having studied Italian, German, French, Spanish and Portuguese. These were skills that intrigued Mr. Faulkner to great extent. Taking David with him on his foreign business trips to be his personal translator, even presenting him with a bonus in his payroll.

David worked at these shelves for a few hours, handling each book with precision and care. When he rounded the corner of mythology, he found Mrs. Holloway. He almost walked backwards as if to hide himself but she didn’t seem to notice his presence. She was too busy skimming through the books of folklore and myths. Her brows were furrowed, lower lip  worried in her teeth, completely lost in her own world.

Instead of staring at her like a madman, he swallowed her nervousness and stepped forward. “Looking for anything in particular, Ma’am?”

She jumped, surprised to see him. “David! I didn’t know you were here!”

He smiled. “I apologize for surprising you, Mrs Holloway. I’ve been given the task of organizing the library.”

Her mouth fell open. “The _entire_ library?” He nodded. “Oh goodness, Mr. Holloway had been putting it off for years, I’m amazed he asked you to.”

David shrugged, “What kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t organize a simple library?”

She shrugged. “I was just going to put this one back.” She showed him the thick book.

He took it from her and examined the cover. “ _Antony and Cleopatra_.” he read. “Shakespeare. I never took you for a woman of interest in theater.”

She giggled, a lovely sound. “I’m more interested in findings of Ancient Egypt and Rome. Did you know that Cleopatra and Mark Antony’s final resting place still remains undiscovered to this day?”

David pursed his lips. “Truly?” He knew very little of the two ancient lovers except for the fact that their love was frowned upon and that they both had high grasps in power. “Still haven’t?”

Mrs. Holloway nodded eagerly. “Yes. You see, after Antony’s defeat by Octavian, they fled back to Egypt and decided to end their lives together. He stabbed himself with his own sword and died in her arms. After she is captured by Octavian, she managed to sneak a snake into a pot of figs and had it bite her chest.”

David’s eyes widened. “That’s awful!”

Her smile was comforting. “She had made arrangements to make sure that they would be buried together with no marks, so they would be left undisturbed. All that is known is that it’s somewhere outside of Alexandria.”

He regarded her thoughtfully. “Have you ever seen the play?”

She blushed and looked away. “No, my parents never let me see any plays. They feared it be too fickle for a proper young lady.” She turned away from him. “I’ll just go put this back.” She walked up an old latter to put the book back in it’s place on the twelfth shelf.

David came forward, “Mrs. Holloway, I really don’t think you should…” But it was too late.

There was a gut-wrenching _crack_ and the latter came down. Mrs. Holloway yelped as her foot slipped off of the step. David didn’t think, he just jumped forward. She fell back against his chest as his arms came around her middle. He then quickly moved out of the way of the falling piece of wood. But he’d lost his footing and they both fell down to the floor. He shielded her from what remained of the latter as it hit the ground, breaking further.

Mrs. Holloway’s breath came in short pants as did David’s as they both stared at the remains of the once very tall ladder. He found his voice first, “Are you alright?”

She shuddered out a breath but nodded. “I’m fine.” Wether it was relief or the release of adrenaline, she let herself relax against his chest. “Thank you, David.”

He smiled at her calmness. “My pleasure.” It was at that moment though, that he realized how close together they were. Her slender figure pressed against his chest as his arms were still wrapped around her front. The feel of her against him made his heart beat rapidly and hard. For fear of alarming her, he untangled himself from her and got to his feet. She looked up at him as he got in front of her down to her level, “Allow me, Mrs. Holloway.” She nodded, grateful as he took her hands and helped her to her feet. Once she was upright, her hands quickly went down to her lower belly.

She rubbed it gently. “You’re alright, little one.”

David tilted his head, curious. “How do you feel?”

She looked at him. “Oh much better. No more nausea in the last two weeks. Thanks to your peppermint tea.”

He smiled. “It’s an honor to serve you, Ma’am.”

She laughed gently, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think that’s enough books for one day. Or week perhaps.”

He chuckled. “I won’t inform Mr. Holloway that you were present. You were never here. I was merely putting away the book you’d asked me to put back.” He’d knew that Mr. Holloway would go into a fit again if he knew that his wife had almost taken a nasty tumble climbing a latter.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh, bless you! Thank you again.” She quickly dusted herself off and left. David was left alone once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Holloway were in middle of their lunch when Mr. Holloway informed his wife of some news. “I’ve put an ad in the periodical for a midwife and nursemaid for when you give birth.”

Mrs. Holloway looked up from her food, cynical. “While appreciate your sincerity in the necessity of a midwife, I am uncertain of the nurse maid.”

Mr. Holloway looked at her, his brow arched. “Oh? Why are you uncertain? The child needs to feed from the breast for its first few weeks of life. You know this.”

She sighed, mildly annoyed. “I am well aware of that.” Her eyes darted around the room, a blush tinting her cheeks as she regarded the other people in the room. “Let’s discuss it later in private, dearest.”

“No.” He said. “You brought it up, we will discuss it now. What’s the problem?” He persisted.

“It’s just…” She paused. “I thought that I could feed _our_ child myself.”

Mr. Holloway sat up straighter in his seat. “Why on earth would you want to do that?”

His wife looked down at her food. “I’m not really fond of the thought of my child in another woman’s arms.” She lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Or for him to suckle on her breast.” She leaned forward. “I had also read in some medical books that not breastfeeding could be painful for the mother when she doesn’t breastfeed her child.”

This got David’s interest. It was custom for a woman of high class to have her child to be fed by a nurse maid instead of bringing it to her own breast. All for vanity really. Learning that Mrs. Holloway would rather take her child to her own breast out of love instead of risking her appearance to let another woman do the honor. He wasn’t too comfortable to hear them talk about breasts in general, but he wasn’t meant to comment anyway. Good thing there were no guests present. But he felt a little swell of proudness again at the devotion Mrs. Holloway shows to her unborn child.

Mr. Holloway, however, was not impressed. “Again with you and those damned books. I’ve told you time and again to not get so deep in those.”

Mrs. Holloway’s picked at her fruit. “Books aside. I would like to feed my own child.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s not appropriate. I don’t want to see what would become of your breasts after they start leaking. You’ll give the child to a nurse maid. That’s my final word.”

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. “Yes, Charlie.”

Mr. Holloway wiped away at angrily at his mouth and stood up from his seat. “My appetite has been spoiled. All this talk of breastfeeding. It’s disgusting! When will you learn not to question _everything_ I do?” He threw his napkin on the table. “This pregnancy is making you more defiant than normal. The sooner it’s over the better. Know this, Elizabeth,” he held a finger at her, “as soon as the child is born and I have my heir, your part will be finished and you may do as you please. Until then, behave yourself.”

David was glad that his hands were behind his back because they curled into fists at the sight of Mrs. Holloway’s crestfallen expression. “Is that all I am to you? A means to an end?”

Mr. Holloway sighed. “I care for you, of course, but the entire point of this union is because your parents wanted to marry you off and I needed a woman of high class to bare me an heir. I _don’t_ love you. This shouldn’t be news to you. This is how people of our class live, always have and always will.”

The declaration, it appears, to have been hanging over their heads since the beginning of their marriage. An unavoidable truth that most marriages of the high class went through. It was a sad truth. But a truth nonetheless. David had seen it many times while under the employment of Mr. Faulkner. But it never bothered him as much as it did now. But when he said that he didn’t love Mrs. Holloway, David’s blood boiled. How _dare_ he!

Mr. Holloway turned on his heel and headed for the door. “I won’t be home for dinner. I’m on the first train to London this afternoon.”

That made Mrs. Holloway head snap up. “You’re leaving?”

He huffed. “I have business to attend to. I’ll be back in three days.” He walked out leaving his wife alone with the servants. David could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes, but she cleared her throat and finished her food, refusing to let the tears fall. She cleaned her plate and excused herself, leaving the room. He and the other servants moved to clean the table of its contents and then went about their usual routines.

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. She would not break. Not now. But still, her husbands still echoed in her mind. _This is how people of our class live, always have and always will._

Was that truly how he thought? After all this time, did he _still_ only see her as a means to an end? As soon as his heir is born, he said she was free to do as she pleased. Meaning what? After she bore him a child, her part was finished? Was that all their marriage was? A ploy merely to use her body as a vessel? She thought that after the few years they were married that he loved her.

 _I_ don’t _love you._ It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. Elizabeth knew what women of her class normally went through in their marriages. But still, she dared to _hope_ that her husband would at least come to love her. But he never did, and he never would.

Elizabeth didn’t know how long she’d wandered the halls of the large manor. It could have minutes or hours, she didn’t keep track. All of a sudden, small ache hit her in her lower abdomen and she groaned. She rubbed her stomach to soothe it. But it struck again, much harder and nearly making her fall to her knees. A yelp escaped her and she and fell against the hard wall. She looked down and froze in terror. _Blood!_

“Oh no… _please_ no!” She started to shake as her knees weakened. She grabbed on to a table to steady her footing, but it collapsed, spilling over and shattering a flower vase. The pieces of the glass mirrored that of her heart. Her lips trembled as she sunk to the floor. “Not again! Don’t please!” _I’m losing my child._ “Someone! Please help me!”

 

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I’m finally out of school and getting my BA in Digital Media! All that lack of sleep caught up to me and that is literally all I’d been doing. Sleep and lots of it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 


	5. Deal Breaker

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

 

**The Deal Breaker**

 

David was dusting one of the many portraits in the manor when he heard the cry for help. He swung his head and the sound of the scream when he recognized that it was Mrs. Holloway. Running as fast as his feet could carry him. Nothing could prepare for what he was about to see.

There she was. David’s source of affection. Elizabeth. His light. His heart, one the ground...bleeding through her skirts.

“Mrs. Holloway!”

She looked up at him. Sobbing as she held her abdomen. “David, please, help me!” She lifted her hand and David saw that it was it was covered in blood. “The baby...my child…” Her words starting to come out in hiccups as her breath came out in pants.

David kneeled next to her. Keeping his voice steady so he could keep her calm, he told her,“Put your arm around me.” She did as he said and he looped his arm under legs. He got to his feet, lifting her in his arms. “Stay awake, Mrs. Holloway. I’ll get you help, I promise.” He carried her through halls as he yelled, “Betty!” She came running to his call and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the mistress in his arms. “Call Doctor Mathew. Tell him Mrs. Holloway is suffering severe bleeding and cramps, and he needs to come immediately.”

“Right away, Sir!” And she ran off.

He brought her to another part of the manor where Mr. Holloway had set up for her when she went into labor. He took her to the bed and laid her her down gently.

As soon as her back hit the mattress she gasped and curled into herself. She groaned  reached out for his hand. He took it gently and she whimpered, “It hurts, David.” She sniffed. “It hurts so much. I don’t know what to do. I want my husband here.”

David has never felt so helpless in his life. Even after their dispute only hours earlier, she still desired comfort in her husband’s embrace. He didn’t have anytime to feel jealous because what he wanted to do was taker her into his arms and hold her and let her take out her pain on him. He would gladly take it all if she would permit him. But he wasn’t allowed such a thing. All he could do was hold her hand and let her squeeze it as each painful cramp shook her.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Betty came running in. Panting heavily she said, “The doctor wasn’t home! The maid said that he had a housecall and that it would take him several hours to get from there to here.”

David let out a loud moan of frustration. He ran a hand through his hair. Pondering for several seconds, grimacing as Mrs. Holloway rolled over in pain, letting go of his hand. His decision become final when she began to lose the color in her face. “Right.” He tore off his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. “Betty, Mr. Holloway is on his way to London. Call his hotel and leave a message telling him that that it’s dire for him to return immediately. It’s quite possible that Mrs. Holloway might be miscarrying. After, bring me a two buckets of water. One cold and one warm.” When she just stood there he yelled, “Now!” Once she left, he took off his gloves and his vest. Then he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. “Mrs. Holloway, can you hear me?” She swallowed and nodded. “With your permission, I am going to strip your clothing down to your undergarments so that you’ll be able to breathe better. Do you understand me?” She nodded again, beads of sweat dripping down her face. “Alright, come on.”

Before he could begin removing her clothing, she grabbed his forearm. Her eyes pleading. “Tell me, David, am I losing my child?”

Oh how he wished he could tell her no. He wanted to assure her that everything was going to be alright. That her child was going to survive. But what good would false hope be? “I’m afraid I can’t tell you Mrs. Holloway.” She nodded in understanding and held a sob behind her hand.

He started with her small court shoes first. Gently undoing the ties before slipping them off. Then he managed to get her to sit up. Undoing the multiple buttons in the back of her dress and then pulling it off of her arms. It took a couple of tries before he was finally able to pull it off of the rest of her body. Once the dress was off, he went for the strings of her maternity corset next. Once free, Mrs. Holloway took in relieved gasps of air. But she was far from out of danger.

She was now clad in only her chemise and David could see how badly the bleeding truly was. The entire lower half of her chemise was soaked in blood as well as her thighs. It was already starting to leak onto the bed. When Mrs. Holloway looked down and saw her bloody thighs, she screamed in despair. “Please, God, no!”

David knew that there was no mistaking it now. Mrs. Holloway was losing her child.

Betty came back in with the two buckets of  water. At the sight of the blood on the bed, she almost dropped them.

Before she could, David intervened. “Put those next to the bed and bring me towels and a cloth.” She brought the water over and then later came back from the washroom with towels and a rag. Her face getting paler at the sight of the blood and David had had enough. “Get out and don’t come back until the doctor gets here.”

Betty coughed. “It’s not proper for you to see the mistress in such a state of undress.” Her balance wavered and she was starting turn green.

“I’m the only one in the entire house that has the knowledge on how to help Mrs. Holloway through this process until professional help arrives.” He growled. “What is _not_ proper is the maid fainting at the sight of blood when her mistress is in dire need. I won’t tell you again.” She finally left without another word.

David took the cloth and dunked it into the cold water. After ringing it out he dabbed gently on Mrs. Holloway’s face. “The doctor will be here as soon as possible, Mrs. Holloway.”

She looked up at him after another cramp wracked her with pain, her eyes searching his. “I’m scared, David.”

He nodded, smiling gently. “Me too.” Then cleared his throat. “I beg pardon, Ma’am, but I think it best if I wash some of the blood. Then...I’m going to try and help you pass the fetus. The bleeding won’t stop until we do and we can’t risk you going into shock. This...this could take some time.”

Mrs. Holloway hissed as another cramp shook her. After it passed, she looked at him and nodded in defeat. “I trust you, David. Do it.”

“Does Mr. Holloway keep any medical equipment in the house?”

She pointed lazily to the washroom. “In there. Some surgical tools, antiseptics, painkillers, adhesives, bandages, surgical gloves and some others. The brown leather case under the sink.”

David followed her directions and indeed found the bag she was talking about. He opens and takes out a few pairs of surgical gloves. He washes his hands, dries them thoroughly and pulls on the gloves. He goes back into the bedroom where Mrs. Holloway was now balancing on her elbows as she looked helplessly at the bloody sheets.

David picked up one of the larger towles. “Can you lift your hips, Mrs. Holloway? This will be for when we receive the fetus.” She did as he asked and let him stretch out underneath her posterior. He took another and soaked it in the warm water. Taking a deep breath, he washed away the blood from her thighs. Starting from her knees and working his way up to her thighs.

How many times has David dreamed of her in a state of undress? More than he’d care to admit. Now all he wanted to do was look away. He couldn’t bare to see her in such a state. Especially not alone. Betty was useless in her duty to be her maid. She should be part of the support for Mrs. Holloway since her husband wasn’t present.

Mrs. Holloway said something that he couldn’t quite hear. “I’m sorry, Ma’am?”

She lifted her hand, searching for his. Once she found it, she repeated. “I’m glad you’re here, David. Thank you for not leaving me alone.”

He squeezed her hand and before he could stop himself, he said, “My pleasure, Elizabeth.” He wanted to kick himself for the moment of weakness. But she didn’t appear to notice his little slip. Encouraged, he placed his other hand on her bulging stomach. “Ready?” She nodded and he gently pressed down.

 

* * *

 

Several hours passed before Doctor Matthew finally arrived. By then, David had already managed to help Mrs. Holloway pass the fetus. It took over three hours before she let out one last agonized scream and it was over. He’d wrapped the small form into a towel, covering it, prepared to have it properly disposed. But when he saw the defeated look in her eyes, he brought it to her.

“Would you like to say goodbye to your child, Mrs. Holloway?”

She’d turned her exhausted pale face to him. “What?”

He brought the towel closer. “Just because the child didn’t live, doesn’t mean that it’s no less yours.”

She looked at the small wrapped bloody bundle in his arms. Unsure of herself. But with an encouraging glance from him, she lifted her hand and stroked the towel tenderly. “Farewell, my little one. May you find peace in heaven with God and your siblings. I’ll love you always.” She nodded to David, and he’d taken it away.

When the doctor examined her, he was full of awe. “I dare say, David, you did a splendid job on your own for a butler.” Then to Mrs. Holloway. “Any more pains, Ma’am?”

She shook her head tiredly. “No, I’m just tired.”

He nodded with understanding and tucked the blanket around her. “We’ll leave you to rest. I’ll check in on you in the morning.” He and David left her alone and out to the hall.

“Shall I offer you a drink, Sir?”

Doctor Matthew shook his head. “No thank you, David. But could you answer a question for me?”

David nodded. “As best as I am able.”

“Where did you learn to care for Mrs. Holloway in that situation?”

He suddenly felt apprehensive. “I’d hoped to pursue the study of medicine during my youth. I wanted to be a doctor.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I’d read many books in the libraries of my father’s and Mr. Faulkner. But I didn’t have any funds to attend university, so I stayed within a household career.”

The doctor stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Well for just reading a few books, David, you certainly proved your skills.” He placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “Had it not been for you and your quick thinking, I fear that Mrs. Holloway would have surly perished.”

The idea of Elizabeth dying under such circumstances made his knees feel weak. He staggered over to a nearby chair and took a deep breath. “But she still lost the child. I couldn’t save it.”

“That may be so.” The doctor said. “But miscarriages are unfortunately a very common thing. I fear that this one was probably because of her two priors.”

David shuddered. “ _Three_ miscarriages.” Then he remembered the look on Mr. Holloway’s face earlier that evening. “Mr. Holloway will be furious.”

The doctor sighed. “Well, that’s to be expected.” He patted his shoulder. “I shall retire for the evening, David. I suggest you do the same.” He departed, leaving David alone to ponder his thoughts as he dreaded tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Holloway arrived about noon the following day. He’d received the message of her condition before he’d even checked into his room. The first thing he asked David when he’d opened the door was, “Is the child safe?”

David bowed his head in regret. “My apologies, Sir. The child did not survive.”

His employer didn’t say anything. He just glowered at him. “And where is Mrs. Holloway?”

“The delivery room, Sir.” He led him the way.

“Her condition?”

“I haven’t asked the doctor yet. He’s been with her all morning.”

When they arrived at the door, Doctor Matthew was just walking out. When he saw him, he offered his hand. “Mr. Holloway, my deepest condolences.”

Mr. Holloway shook his hand and looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Holloway as she lay in bed in sleep. “What’s her status?”

The doctor removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve finished cleaning her of any remaining tissue. She'll bleed lightly for another day or so, but that’s normal. She shouldn’t be out bed for at least a week though.”

Mr. Holloway nodded impatiently. “Yes, yes, but what about the rest of it?”

Both David and Doctor Matthew looked at him questionly. “‘The rest of it’, Sir?”

“When will it be a good time for us to try again?”

The doctor’s eyes widened. “To have children?”

“Yes!” Mr. Holloway whispered harshly.

David couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Mr. Holloway really so desperate for an heir that he was willing to bring up the idea of trying again so soon only hours after his wife’s _third_ miscarriage?

The doctor caught on instantly. “I don’t recommend that you try anytime soon, Mr. Holloway. I fear that this time may have will been the _last_ time.”

David’s breath caught and Mr. Holloway’s eyes blazed. “What?”

“I fear that Mrs. Holloway might not be able to bare children at all. This might have been the last time.”

“What caused the miscarriage?” His employer asked.

The doctor shrugged. “It could be a list of things. But it looks that it was possibly due to a placental rupture. Were it not for your butler here,” he gestured to David. “She wouldn’t have survived.” Before Mr. Holloway could snap a reply, the doctor held up his hand. “I left a prescription for your wife Mr. Holloway. Make sure she takes it twice a day; when she wakes up and before she goes to bed. If she is still bleeding after four days, call me and I’ll come back. Until then,” He picked up his medical bag. “Take care.”

“Walk him out, David.” He muttered

David took the doctor’s coat from the closet and handed it to him. “I feared that he wouldn’t be pleased with the news.”

The doctor rolled his eyes. “T’is a thing of nature, my boy. It can’t always be solved with money. Now,” he leaned in a whispered. “I don’t trust his mood right now, so please make sure that Mrs. Holloway proceeds to take her medication. Yes?”

David bowed. “Of course, Doctor.”

“Very good.” He tipped his hat. “Till next time, David.”

“Till next time.” David shut the door and leaned against, a heavy sigh leaving his chest. He went to go fetch some tea but then heard the Mr. Holloway’s office door slam open. Curious he followed the noise.

There he saw Mr. Holloway pouring himself a glass of whiskey. When he spotted him, he said. “Ah, David! Care for a drink?”

He shook his head. “No thank you, Sir. It wouldn’t be in my best interest.”

Mr. Holloway took down the whole glass in two gulps with a loud sigh before pouring another. “Of course. Always so professional. At least someone knows their place under my roof.” He took another swig. “Clearly my wife doesn’t understand hers.”

David wasn’t liking where this was going. “I beg pardon, Mr. Holloway, but as the doctor said, these things can’t really be explained. They just happen.”

His employer took the bottle and glass, sitting at his chair. “Bollocks! It’s her fault. She knows it, I know it and so do you.”

He _really_ didn’t like where this was going. “I’m afraid I have no opinion on the matter, Sir.” That was a lie, but he didn’t want to add fuel to the flame.

Mr. Holloway poured another glass, taking a smaller sip. “We’ve tried three times to have a child and she’s lost them all! What am I supposed to do with a wife that can’t give me an heir?” He pointed a finger at David. “You know all of my colleagues already have children their own? All of them my age if not younger. They have wives that do what they’re supposed to and I’m left with this...this…” he let the sentence dangle. “...failure.”

David cleared his throat, very uncomfortable. “Shall I leave you alone, Sir?”

He took another swig of the drink. “Go.” David turned his back. “But...send in Betty."

That send his brow up. “Betty?”

Mr. Holloway nodded. “Yes. Tell her I want her here now.”

David didn’t want to argue with him in his current state but couldn’t help but feel a seed of terror in his stomach. But he nodded, “Right away, Sir.” Then he shut the door. She’d just happened to be in the kitchen gathering dishes when found her. “Mr. Holloway wants to see you in his study. Now.” She looks surprised but nods and walks away.

He decided to keep himself busy and bring some tea to Mrs. Holloway. She had just taken her medication and requested that he leave it for her on the table beside her. Before he leaves, she calls to him, “David?” He turns back to her. “Thank you again. For being here. I don't think I would be alive today, had it not been for you."

His hands curled into fists as he fought back tears, looking at her thankful expression. He cleared his throat and nodded. “It’s my greatest honor to serve you, Mrs. Holloway.”

She smiled gently and turned on her side, back to sleep.

David resumed his household tasks with more dusting for another hour. He thought it best to check in on Mr. Holloway to make sure he hadn’t drunk himself to sleep. But before he even turned in that corridor, the door opened. He moved to make a bow but stopped when he saw who exited.

It was Betty. Face flushed and hair in disarray. Fixing her skirts and blouse as both seemed to have come undone. She cleared her throat, patted her cheeks, then walked away. Not long afterward, Mr. Holloway walked out. Fixing the front of his trousers as he watched her walk away.

David’s whole body turned into ice. There’s only one thing that those two could've been doing in that room. And it made his heart ache for the woman who was mourning her lost child alone while her husband had fornications with the maid. He allowed himself to slip back into the hallway so he wouldn’t be seen.


	6. Mourning Process

 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prometheus or Alien Characters.

Side note: I’ve decided to change the rating from  **T** to  **M**

 

 

**Mourning Process**

A month had gone by in the Holloway Manor before things had relatively gone back to normal. After first witnessing the fornication between Mr. Holloway and Betty the maid, David did his best to keep busy and out of the line of fire whenever he spotted them. No, that wouldn’t be the only time, he later found out. 

Since the tragedy of Mrs. Holloway’s third and what would be her final miscarriage, her husband dealt with the disappointment with alcohol and embarking on sexual relations with the maid. David made it his personal duty to keep Mrs. Holloway from ever finding out. He’d felt that she has already suffered enough with the news that she will never have children, she doesn’t need to know that her husband is committing adultery in their own home.

Having a third miscarriage was just the tip of the iceberg. What really made everything worse was when the good doctor disclosed to her that she would never be able to conceive again. Never be able to have children. She sunk into a deep depression that David could only describe as a harsh winter that never ended. She refused to eat for days despite everyone best efforts to make her do otherwise. Not once did Mr. Holloway come to her aide. She would ask for him, and David would pass on the message on deaf ears. He couldn’t be bothered.

At one point, it became painfully clear that Mrs. Holloway’s health was beginning to decline. Her skin becoming pale, dark circles forming under her eyes and her hair matted. She wouldn’t even leave her bed. When David would come to bring her food, he’d see a faraway and vacant look in her eyes. Then later when he would return, he would see the tray untouched.

Finally one day, he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore and decided it was time to intervene for her sake. With the destructive path that Mr. Holloway was on, he could send her to a psychiatric institution and leave her to rot. No, David won’t let that happen. Not to her. He entered her room, tea tray in hand and a gentle smile. She didn’t acknowledge him as she stared out the window. “Good morning, Mrs. Holloway! I’ve brought you some tea and lemon cakes.”

She wouldn’t even look at him. “I’m not hungry.” Was her quiet reply.

_ This isn’t going to be easy _ . David thought as he put the tray down. “I understand. But, I am obliged to keep a close eye on the wellbeing of the Holloway household. Thus, your health is one of my concerns.”

“I’m fine.” She insisted.

He sighed. “You haven’t eaten for several days, Mrs. Holloway. You need to regain your strength.”

“To what purpose?” She whispered. “I’ve already lost the child. The last one. There’s clearly something wrong with me. The doctor has already confirmed that I will never be able to conceive. Ever.”

He poured the hot tea into a cup. Trying hard not to let his voice shake he said, “I can’t even fathom the pain you are going through, Mrs. Holloway. I realize that this must be a truly difficult time for you to experience, not just once but three times. But, please, don’t let this destroy. I don’t want to see someone else I care about lose themself to grief.”

“Someone else?” She turned her tired but curious eyes to him. “You’ve seen this before?”

He nodded, pulling a chair out next to the bed and taking a seat. “Once. A few years ago.”

“Was is someone you knew?” She asked.

“Yes, someone from my youth.” The memory still haunted him. “She was one of the maids that took care of me. She lost her child...and within a few months she lost herself. But she was a servant, so little few cared about what happened.”

“Tell me, David.” She had placed her hand on his arm. “I’ll listen. She was important to you?”

He looked where her hand rested on his arm and tried not to place his own hand atop of hers. Clearing his throat, he started. “Camille Hendrox. She helped out in the kitchens. In fact, she was the one who taught me how to prepare tea the proper way. A lovely young woman. Always had a smile on her face.”

“But there was a problem?”

His lips pressed tightly together. “She was seduced by a guest that frequented the manor. She, erm, eventually fell pregnant. The head butler found out and sent her away to avoid suspicion and for the household’s reputation. To a communal dormitory, where she would give birth to the baby and then it would be adopted by a good Catholic couple. I only knew about this because I eavesdropped on their conversation before she was sent away.”

“What happened to her?”

“I had no way of contacting her. She’d left in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. Except for her and the head butler. He was the one who put her in the carriage. I knew she was leaving permanently because she had all of her belongings with her as well. After months, I’d finally received the opportunity to see her. One of the staff members had to go into town and pick up some groceries and offered me to come along. I’d asked to be dropped off by the park, I read on a map that there was facility she was staying at was closeby. So I went there. And I found her, along with a beautiful baby boy.”

She smiled gently. “She had a son?”

He chuckled softly. “A fussy one. Full of spirit. And she was positively  _ glowing _ when I saw her. I’d never seen her so happy.” She nodded for him to keep going. “I visited her every week for almost two months. But towards the end, I saw it happen.”

Her gaze became concerned. “What?”

He bit his lip as he remembered the screams. “The facility felt that the baby no longer needed to nurse from his mother, so they had a family ready for him to be placed. But she didn’t want to give him up. See, during her stay, she had been torn about letting her child be adopted, so she never signed the consent form. Just when she had decided to confine herself elsewhere and take the baby with her, the mother superior forced her to sign it after he was born. Her family had also got wind of her condition and demanded she sign it too.” He shook his head. “I saw them rip the baby from her arms. She cried and beg them to let her keep him. She was hysterical. Screaming and hitting and trying to get to her son. She became so belligerent that they injected her with a syringe to sedate her. Her family brought her home. I didn’t hear from her for several years. Until I was fifteen.”

“What happened when you were fifteen?”

He met her eyes. “I’d learned that she didn’t eat for nearly a month. She became withdrawn and silent. Much like you. “She gasped. “Unable to make her responsive, her family later had her sent to an institution.”

She shuddered. “An institution? Did it help?”

“Not in the slightest.” He growled. “I later tracked down the institution and had to lie, say I was a distant cousin just so I could see her. And when I did...I didn’t even recognize her. She was...a shell. There was no sign life in her eyes. Her gaze vacant. She didn’t acknowledge me, let alone recognize me.” His head dropped. His voice catching slightly. “She died six years after being admitted. Hung herself in her cell. And her family sent her there, because she refused to eat.” His gaze met hers. “I don’t to see you suffer the same fate.”

She sighed doubtfully, “Charlie wouldn’t do that to me.”

He finally allowed himself to place his hand atop of hers. “That is not a risk I think you should take, Elizabeth.” He squeezed her hand. “Please, I couldn’t stand to see that it was you being taken away. Don’t give Mr. Holloway the chance.”

Her brows furrowed. “David…”

He cleared his throat and dropped her hand, getting up from the chair. “Please eat, Mrs. Holloway. Then after, I want to show you something.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I really don’t think this is the best idea, David.” Mrs. Holloway said from the wheelchair as he rolled her through the halls. “Going outside won’t do me much good.”

He  rolled his eyes, not taking his hands off the push handles. “I disagree, Mrs. Holloway. When was the last time you’ve had some fresh air?”

She slumped against the seat, “It’s been a while, I admit. But I still don’t think that it will help me.”

“Just leave that part to me.” He told her. They rolled for a few more minutes until they reached the french doors going out the gardens. “Here we are.”

“The gardens.” She muttered with a tone that said ‘obviously’. “This is what you wanted to show me?”

“No, that’s not it.” He said with a smile. “Just a little further, Ma’am.” He pushed the wheelchair through the narrow gravel path. They make it passed the greenhouse and stop right under a large black alder tree where a tea table and some lounge chairs sat. “Here.” He lifted her up from the wheelchair and laid her down on the more comfortable lounge seat. “Now look up there in that branch. See them?”

Mrs. Holloway squinted her eyes. Clearly unable to see what he was pointing at. But after a few seconds, she saw it. Up in one of the tallest branches, what appeared to be a brown fuzzy ball of twigs, was a goldfinches’ nest. There she could see the mother goldfinch feeding her little babies. Their tiny chirps like music to her ears. “They’re lovely.” She said in awe.

David saw the mother look down at Mrs. Holloway before flying down and landing on her outstretched finger. He gaped in awe as the little bird chirped at the Mistress. She giggled as they duo appeared to communicate with each other. Another few seconds of their little conversation, the bird flew away back to the nest. He laughed. “I never took you for a bird whisperer, Mrs. Holloway.”

“You and me both.” She kept looking at the birds with a new tenderness in her eyes. “Thank you for showing them to me, David. It did make me feel a little better.’

“I have more.” He said, and walked back to the wheelchair. Pulling the medium size case from behind it, he places it on the tea table and flickes the clasps open. 

He lifts the lid and pulls out the instrument, Mrs. Holloway gasps in shock. “A violin? David, I didn’t know you could play!”

With a knowing chuckle, he pulls out the bow and smooths it. “I learned while working for my last employer. He’d always found it necessary to have someone on backup in case the violinist was unavoidably detained in anyway.” His steady gaze meets hers. “Would you permit me to playl for you, Mrs. Holloway?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, please! It has been so long!”

With a smile in her direction he twists the tuning pegs a few times before putting the chinrest in place. He then takes a deep breath, and pulls the bow down the cords. His fingers curling ever so slightly along the neck. Within moments he’s lost in the music. Playing the violin has always brought David great joy. Losing himself in the music always seemed to help him forget his troubles. 

At one point, he opened one eye to spy on the Mistress. Only to find her fast asleep with a gently smile on her lips. Already her color returning to normal. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful expression and kept playing. She was beautiful. Both inside and out.

He’d already come to terms with his feelings toward her. He knew that he’d fallen in love with her as soon as he saw her for the first time. And during his stay here, his feelings have only grown. Each time he would see her, he couldn’t help but want to hold her in his arms. Call her his.

But alas, she would never be his. So he could only love her from afar. But that he shall. As long as it meant he could bring her happiness, that was all that mattered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take much longer after David’s past story to have Mrs. Holloway eating again. She took his words to heart, which was exactly what he’d hoped for.

Speaking of the Mistress, she was trying to give herself some form of normalcy since she lost her unborn child and nearly died. To deal with the grief, she decided to write letters to each of her unborn children. It brought her comfort. She would take these letters, put them in a box and bury them. This was her way of speaking to her children that she lost before she could hold. During this time, she’d rarely seen her husband since and has decided herself that her husband must have been mourning in his own way. She had no inkling of what her husband was really doing. And David wanted to keep it that way.

There was nearly a close call once when Mr. Holloway was with Betty in a broom closet. She’d heard the ruckus from down the hall and David barely had enough time to pull her away and convince her that it was rats. It was just enough to for him to get her to leave. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep up the pretenses forever. She would find out eventually. And that will be a dark day.

David found Mrs. Holloway in the greenhouse one afternoon, planting foxgloves. Instead of wearing her usual  _ Coco Chanel _ dress and shoes, she sported a pair of trousers and button blouse. Her small hands hidden in garden gloves as she digs holes into pots with a small mattock. She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t even notice him enter the room until he cleared his throat.

“Tea time, Ma’am.” He announces. “I’ve brought you jasmine tea and lemon biscuits.”

She lifted her head and smiled at him. “Oh hello, David! Would you like to see my new garden? It’s coming along rather nicely if I don’t say so myself.”

He smiled at her enthusiasm. “I’d be delighted.” Placing down the tray, he admired her handiwork. “My my, they’re lovely Mrs. Holloway.”

“Think so?” He nodded encouragingly and her smile brightened. “I’m so relieved. This greenhouse was starting to get a little dull. Though I would add some color.”

“Indeed.” He raised a brow at the cart of other colorful flowers that had yet to be planted. “Are these exclusively for the greenhouse, or do you intend to plant them all over the manor grounds?”

She shrugged. “I think it’s best that I keep them confined in here. I wouldn't want to upset Charlie. He was never a fan of flowers. Didn’t even want any at our wedding, but my family insisted.”

“I’m sure they were lovely, Mrs. Holloway.” He offered before taking a glance at his pocket watch. “Forgive me, Ma’am, but I must return to my duties.”

She took dunked a biscuit into the tea and nodded. “Oh please, go ahead. I don’t want to keep you.”

He bowed. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

He’d helped her through her mourning process. Now there was only more to come.


End file.
